1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to kinetic display devices, specifically to such devices that combine aspects of science exhibits and commercial advertising displays.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various moving display devices exist for use in science exhibits and commercial advertising. Of the existing devices many do not function adequately in both educational and commercial contexts.
Science exhibits exist which visually demonstrate difficult concepts of physics. Two common physical principles that are demonstrated are wave motion and chaotic systems. Common wave exhibits include: wave tanks, oscillating ropes, and twisting pairs of strings with perpendicular cross struts to highlight torsion wave motion. Common exhibits which represent chaotic systems include: multi-jointed chaotic "pendulums", water droplet formation, and demonstrations of water wheel rotation as a function of the flow rate of the waterfall driving it.
All the science exhibits heretofore known to demonstrate principles of wave motion or chaotic systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. No single exhibit effectively merges and visually highlights these two physical principles simultaneously. Such a merger is important from the point of view of visual attraction, complexity, and beauty. In addition, the combination of the two exhibits saves money and space. The existing exhibits that demonstrate either wave motion or chaotic systems are almost always either hand-activated or controlled by simple electro-mechanical means. As a result the control of such devices is limited. Such limited control fails to produce a highly dynamic exhibit and thereby fails to adequately engage the viewer's attention. Additionally, existing physics exhibits were not designed to have the imagery of the facade (words, pictures, etc.) changed in a simple and straightforward manner. Physics exhibits were also not previously designed to allow easy variation in an accompanying audio track, which may be an integral part of the display. Thus, existing physics exhibits cannot readily have audio tracks synced to the displays in order to serve as welcoming and adjustable informative signs within museum entrances and exhibit areas. To be flashy and eye catching science exhibits, previous displays have frequently utilized a multitude of expensive electro-mechanical components and thus have been prohibitively costly for certain applications. Less expensive displays have typically had a limited range of motions and lacked the visual flash necessary to effectively engage the average viewer.
Commercial signs are often designed to attract attention in order to sell products. A variety of kinetic three-dimensional sign technologies and product displays exist in the advertising industry, especially in the industries of point of purchase displays, trade shows, and special events. One such type of display includes signs with images on each of three faces of rigid vertically oriented triangular columns, where at periodic intervals, all the triangular columns rotate uniformly 120 degrees to show a new image. Other examples include turntables which rotate at a regular rate displaying products, and cylindrical eyeglass displays which can be turned by the consumer to provide a view of all for-sale items. More sophisticated displays also exist, such as fully programmable and life-like robots, and computer controlled fountains which display words and letters.
Many of the three-dimensional commercial displays heretofore known suffer from one or more of a number of disadvantages. In the less expensive displays, the motions are frequently not exciting to the typical observer. Sometimes the display is non-interactive. Other times the display is not designed for the easy addition of a synchronous audio track. The less expensive displays have limited range of motions and lack "visual flash" to effectively engage the typical viewer. Programmable displays exist, however, they can be costly to purchase and maintain. They can sometimes be noisy or difficult to install. In addition, to be effective advertising devices, the programmable displays often require a multitude of expensive electro-mechanical components and thus can be cost prohibitive. In many instances both the less expensive and more expensive displays cannot be readily expanded, altered or updated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a three-dimensional display device which merges wave motion and chaotic systems in an inexpensive and interactive manner, providing a more engaging science exhibit. Similarly, there is a need for a three-dimensional display device appropriate for use in commercial settings which provides an exciting and eye-catching presentation in a cost-effective manner. The present invention satisfies the above needs, can be used in both commercial and non-commercial settings, can be synchronized with an audio track, and can be easily expanded, altered or updated.